A Summer Never to be Forgotten
by anonymous cheer
Summary: I hope everyone like I belong here, so here is the sequel to it. Please read and review for both stories. Thanks! Oh, and for this story I'm not sure it's tragedy, but let me know and I'll change it.
1. Surprise!

**(A/N): Okay, this is my second fan fiction, hope you like it, please red and review!**

It was a Friday night and it summer vacation had just started two weeks ago. Phil had been at Keely's the whole day watching movies. So far, they had watched_ The Ring, Grease, Coach Carter, Pirates of the Caribbean, Gone with the Wind, _and they were now watching _The Notebook._ Keely had her head against Phil's chest and he had his arm around her. Phil paused the movie a moment.

"Hey Keel," Phil asked, "are you going anywhere this summer?"

"Well, I was going to do volunteer work at the animal shelter, but that can wait, why?"

"I just had a great idea. Just for the two of us, no one else," Phil said smiling.

"Really, like what?" Keely wondered.

"I just thought, you know, since your birthday is comin up, I thought I might take you on a special birthday vacation!" Phil said excitedley.

"Phil, are you serious? A vacation, for my birthday! Oh, Phil, I love you!" Keely squealed as she squeezed Phil for a hug and kissed him sweetly on his cheek, "so, where are we going?"

"Anywhere in California sound good?" Phil asked.

"Sounds good. I can't wait!"

"By tomorrow I need to know where we're going so I can make hotel reservations okay Keel," Phil said.

"Got it. But, can we go to more than one place?"

"Sure, it's your birthday, you deserve it," Phil answered as he resumed the movie. After the movie was over, Phil went home.

"See you tomorrow Keels. You up for a game of tennis?" Phil challenged.

"Of course Phil. See ya." Phil stopped home for a little bit since he was going to go buy Keely's gift.

"Mom, is it okay if I take Keely on a vacation for her 16th birthday? It will only be for a week and I'll be extremely careful, I'll pay for everything, and I promise, we'll sleep on separate beds. Please mom," Phil pleaded.

"Well, since you rarely get in trouble and if you're paying and you call us, yes, you can go," Mrs. Diffy replied.

"Thanks mom, you don't have to worry about us, we'll behave," Phil assured, "oh yeah, I'm going over to the mall to buy her gift, so I'll be back in a little while." Phil went back outside and hopped into his red Mustang and drove off to the mall. He knew exactly what he was getting, so that's where he went, Kay Jewelers. Phil felt a little out of place in there since everyone else was way older than him.

"Excuse me boy," snapped the jeweler, "aren't you a little young to be getting engaged?"

"Oh, I'm not engaged, I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend's 16th birthday," Phil informed the man.

"Oh, sorry, need any help?" he asked.

"No thanks, I think I just found it," Phil grinned ear to ear; it was a white, 14 karat diamond necklace shaped like a heart, "I want this one," Phil said pointing to the necklace.

"Ah, fine choice. She must be real special for something this divine," the jeweler stated.

"Oh, you don't even know. She's worth every penny," Phil sighed, "and if I can, I'd like to have something engraved on the back."

"Sure, just give us your name and the message you want inscripted and you can pick it up tomorrow."

"My name is Phil Diffy, the message is this-

_To Keely-_

_The heart is our love_

_and the diamond is how strong it will be now and forever._

_Love, Phil. ," _Phil described.

"Okay, thank you. It should be ready around 2 pm, so swing by and get it," the jeweler said.

"Thanks." Phil went home and sat on the couch and watched t.v. Just then, Pim strolled in the living room.

"So, mom told me about your plans, she must have the best boyfriend ever. Anyway, while you're gone me, mom, and dad are going on our own vacation," Pim stated.

"So, where are you guys going?" Phil asked as he flipped through channels.

"Hawaii. And it's going to be for two weeks, so you'll be by yourselves for a few extra days, but I think you can handle it," Pim answered.

"Sounds great," Phil mumbled.

"Wow Phil, I'm surprised, I'm bragging about Hawaii and all you say is "sounds great", she must really be something special," Pim said surprised.

"You don't even know the beginning Pim," Phil repeated. Since nothing was on t.v., Phil turned it off and went to bed. He fell asleep dreaming of how great their vacation was going to be.

**(A/N): Okay, this is the sequel, after this story is finished there is another sequel. R&R please!**


	2. Planning it out

The next day Phil and Keely were at the courts playing tennis.

"So Keel," Phil said as he hit the ball back to her, "have you thought of where you want to go yet?"

"Yeah," Keely replied returning the ball, "I was thinking, if we get an early start we can go to San Diego and L.A., and then work our way up to San Francisco. Is that okay Phil?"

"Like I said before, it's your birthday, you deserve it." They played a few more games and by the time they were through playing it was around noon.

"You up for a quick lunch?" Phil asked.

"A quick lunch?" Keely said in awe, "I thought we took everything slow, like this," Keely said, pulling Phil in for a passionate kiss.

"I know. But I do have some things to do before we leave on vacation remember," Phil reminded.

"I'm just saying," Keely said playfully. Phil and Keely walked to the nearset Subway and got sandwiches. As soon as they finished, he quickly walked Keely home and jetted to his own house. He jumped in the car and went straight to the mall. He got there right on time. The same guy from yesterday was at Kay Jewelers.

"Hello Mr. Diffy. Right on time. Here's your necklace," the jeweler grinned.

"Can I have a red velvet case instead of a blue one. And a black ribbon instead of green," Phil asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Sorry, but his has to be special. Someday, I'll be back here getting a ring to propose," Phil sighed staring out in space, not realizing he was spilling his dreams to a total stranger.

"Ah, I see. You know, I never introduced myself, I'm Markus Paxton; but  
you can call me Mark," Mark introduced.

Phil got his necklace and headed to the Hallmark store for a card. He wanted a romantic birthday card. Phil looked around for a while and then he finally found it. It was a card where you can put a custom photo in front, and it had a blank inside too; to make it your own. So Phil bought the card and went home. He went inside the house, grabbed the kitchen phone and a pen and paper, thenwent to his room.

First, he called hotels for a place to stay. Phil called numerous Holiday Inns, Embassy Suites, and Best Westerns, but they were all either booked up or too expensive. At last he found one, a beach resort called "Pacific Dreams Resort", and it was on the San Francisco Bay. It was affordable and he made it for one week.

Next, Phil worked on the card. For the picture he used one of them hugging, Pim had taken it while eaves-dropping. It was picture perfect. Now, the hard part was the inside. Then, it hit him.

_Keely,_

_You don't know how nuch I love you,_

_So, here's a perfect gift_

_For a perfect girlfriend._

_Happy 16th birthday!_

_Love, Phil_

_XOXO_

Phil wrote it in and liked the envelope shut. Last, he picked up the phone and called Keely saaying they were leaving tomorrow. He packed everything he needed, including the gift which he could not afford to lose. When he finishedhe went down for dinner and ate. Then went to bed early, knowing that there was a big day of driving ahead of him.

**(A/N): Thank you to those who did review. I hope you like chapter two. Sorry if it's cheesy and not too much Pheely.**


	3. On the Road

**(A/N): Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've had trouble with this chapter. Well, here it is, please review.**

Phil awoke to the scent of bacon and burnt toast at 6:00 am. He went downstairs to find out who was up so early. Turned out to be his whole family. They were leaving for Hawaii today at 9:00.

"So, Romeo, what have you got up your sleeve in the ways of romance?" Pim asked smirking.

"None of your business Pim," Phil mumbled as he reached for a piece of toast.

"Now Phil," Mrs. Diffy began, "remember to leave tips, and wear sunscreen, don't talk to strangers, call the police if you get lost, and be careful," "Oh, and most important, do not let anyone find out from the future," Mrs. Diffy added.

"Yes mom, I will," Phil droned.

"Phil, you're old enough now and you're a great kid, so, here's this," Mr. Diffy said as he handed Phil a credit card.

"Dad, are you serious?" Phil exclaimed, practically jumping out of his chair.

"You'll need it for this trip won't you? That's also why I'm giving it to you." Phil finished and got dressed. He loaded his two bags into the car and went to go get Keely. Surprisingly, she was at the door and ready to hit the road. She only had a suitcase, a backpack, her purse, and course her guitar.

"Wow, you packed light," Phil remarked jokingly.

"Well, it's only for like a week right?" Keely replied.

"True, so where are we headed first, San Diego or L.A.?"

"I say we head south to San Diego and work our way up to L.A.," Keely answered. Phil took out his map, started the engine, and they were off. It was a beautiful day, so he had the top down, wind blowing in Keely's hair wildly. Keely had black sunglasses on and a bare neck, but would no longer be once she had the necklace. Both of them were singing along to Michelle Branch's "Everywhere"

"Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see," Keely sang, her voice rich like honey.

"You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone... I'm not alone," Phil screeched. That made Keely crack up with laughter. About two hours later they were in San Diego.

"Phil, I'm thirsty," Keely whined like a small child.

"Then Jamba Juice it is," Phil suggested.

"You read my mine Phil," Keely commented. Phil drove a few more blocks and pulled into a parking spot. They both ordered a strawberry- banana drink and took the table for two by the sunny window.

"So Keel, how about going to the San Diego Zoo? Since you love animals, unless you have something else in mind," Phil wondered.

"Sounds great sweetie," Keely blushed. She had never called Phil that yet.

"Did you just call me sweetie?" Phil asked shyly.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Keely said rubbing the back of her neck, "I've kinda always wanted to call you that. It just slipped.

"Honestly, I think I like sweetie better than Philly- Willy. No offense," Phil objected. After they were through, they went to the zoo.

"So, what are we going to see first?" Keely asked as they walked through the entrace gate, fingers locked.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you. So close your eyes," Phil said sweetly. A few minutes later the couple were sitting in bleachers, ready for a dolphin show. (I've never been to Cali, this is just a guess).

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Wow Phil! A dolphin! I love dolphins! I love you," Keely exclaimed. She pressed her lips on Phil's and he quickly reacted and kissed back. After a few moments, Phil opened his eyes and looked around, noticing the people there were staring at them like, "Get a room!", Phil broke away.

"Phil?" Keely asked quizzically.

"Sorry, everyone in the arena is staring and the show is about to start," Phil apologized.

"Oh," Keely blushed, looking sown at her feet. Fourty- five minutes later the show was over and then it was Keely's turn to surprise Phil.

"Phil, now you close your eyes," Keely ordered sweetly. Keely held his hand and led him to the elephants.

"Okay, open," Keely said.

"Wow! I love elephants! But more, I love you," Phil exasperated. The two elephants locked trunks and nuzzled eachother.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Keely cried, lacing her fingers through Phil's and pulled their hands to her cheek. Phil gazed into space, thinking of their future together.

"Phil!" Keely snapped, "earth to Phil!"

"Oh, sorry, just thinking," Phil answered.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on spill. We made a deal, no keeping secrets, remember."

"Okay, I was just thinking that we could be together forever," Phil confessed.

"Yeah, I've thought about that before, but one thing always got in the way," Keely replied.

"What?"

"What if you had to go back to the future again?"

"Well, you heard my dad, as long as we love eachother, we're staying. And since you and I both know we love eachother like crazy, so there's no problem," Phil reassured.

"You're right," she grinned. They pulled into a kiss, holding it tight and breaking away only for air.

"Come on, we have a zoo to explore," Phil motioned. Two hours later they had seen most of the zoo and were now on their way to L.A.

**(A/N): Okay, this is chapter three, hope you all like it!**


	4. LA and San Fransisco I

**(A/N): OMG! I haven't updated in eons! This is story is so hard to write, as well with my others as to why I haven't updated. Sorry! Well, here's chapter 4. Read and review please!**

It was around eleven when they left the zoo. L.A. was about another two hours away.

"So, where are we going in L.A.?" Phil asked.

"How about Hollywood. I wanna walk the Hall of Fame sidewalk, you know the one with the celebrities' handprints," Keely replied eagerly.

"Sure. I've always wanted to see that." They pulled into a space on the street and walked a few blocks.

"Hey, look, there's Marylin Monroe," Keely pointed out, "and Cameron Diaz, Britney Spears, and Tom Cruise."

Phil continued pointing more famous faces, "Sandra Bullock, Nicole Kidman, Steven Spielburg, Usher, the Olsens, and Ben Stiller."

"I hope someday I can be on this sidewalk," Keely sighed.

"I brought the Giggle. You want to check?" Phil suggested.

"Oh Phil, you're the best," Keely cried.

"Okay, just not here." They ran to a nearby alley. Phil put on the Giggle.

"Giggle on," Phil commanded pulling down the screen, " find Keely Teslow in 2030 on the sidewalk of fame."

"Giggle searching," the computer responded, "search found, Keely Teslow- winner of 4 Oscars and 2 Grammys. Placed on sidewalk of fame 2030."

"Looks like you'll be here after all," Phil said, giving his goofy grin. They left the alley and went back to the sidewalk.

"So, where to after this?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just go to San Fransisco, you know you do have a lot of driving ahead of you," Keely insisted.

"You sure there's nothing else," Phil asked.

"Well, there is one thing..."

"What?"

"Say I love you and kiss me."

"I love you," Phil said dreamily as he encircled her hips, slowly pulling her until their bodies touched. Keely automatically found her way to his neck, and deepening the kiss as she did so. They heard some people yelling from the streets "Get a room!" "Happy couples!" "Newlyweds!" and even "aren't you too young for public display of too much affection?" (that was an old lady). They ignored the comments and continued kissing. After about 25 minutes or so, they broke away, in dire need of air.

"Come on, San Fransisco awaits us."

Six hours later...

"Phil, this hotel is amazing!" Keely exclaimed as she flopped down on a bed.

"I know. It took forever to find. So, are you hungry?"

"Starving," Keely sighed.

"Good, I have eight thirty reservations at _Paris Romatica_, which is a candle- lit dinner for two, and after that, a moon lit stroll on the beach," Phil described.

"Phil, I love you. I'm going to quickly freshen up, so wait here." About 20 minutes later Keely was done. She had changed into a flowing, floral sleevless dress that was down to her ankles. She waved her hair slightly and had white sandals.

"Keely, you look beautiful," Phil gasped.

"Thanks," Keely replied.

"Shall we go?" Phil asked, holding his hand out gentle-men like.

"We shall," Keely answered taking his hand. The restaurant was only a few blocks, so they walked there.

They both sat down at the reserved table and both ordered a plate of spaghetti. About half an hour later it was ready. Their dinner was unusually quiet for the first few minutes, so Keely broke the silence.

"Hey Phil, you know what would be kind of cute?" Keely asked.

"What?"

"If we did the whole lady and the tramp kind of thing," Keely replied.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked puzzled.

"Here," Keely said handing Phil one end of a piece of pasta, "you put this end in your mouth and I take the other end and we both slurp until our lips touch, and then we kiss," Keely explained.

"Isn't that a little immature?"

Yeah, but it's a classic. C'mon, just for me. Besides, nobody else is really here."

"Ok," Phil agreed. Phil stuck the end in his mouth. Both of them slurped until their lips were touching, forcing them to bite and eat the spaghetti before continuing their kiss. It was a quick kiss, but they were saving theirselves.

"See, wasn't it cute?" Keely said playfully.

"Yes, it was sweet," Phil replied. When they were through with dinner they split a heart shaped brownie sundae. Phil paid with his credit card and they left.

"Are you ready for a walk?" Phil wondered.

"Yeah, I guess," Keely answered. Both of them locked fingers and walked on the bay. The moon was full and the breeze was light and cool. The ocean tide splashed gently on the sand and mist could be felt, making everything oh so romantic.

"Phil, thanks for taking me here. I mean nobody has ever given me such a great gift, just for my birthday," Keely said getting teary- eyed.

"This is just the beginning of your gift. Why is this the best gift? I thought Tia always gave something really good?" Phil comforted, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_but he's so beautiful_

_such a beautiful disaster _

"Well, the only thing Tia ever gave me was a gift card for a spa treatment and a piece of jewelry. She was always gone on vacation when my birthday came around. But this is the best gift because I'm with you, Phil Diffy. I'll always love you," Keely said, sighing gently, leaning her head on Phil's shoulder.

_if I could hold on_

_through the tears and the laughter_

_would it be beautiful_

_or just a beautiful disaster _

"You're welcome Keels. I love you too," Phil closed his eyes and pulled Keely down to sit down in the sand. They both fell into a sort of nap.

**(A/N): Okay, this is part one of L.A. and San Fransisco. Part two coming soon! BTW- I don't own POTF, or anything I use/ will use in any of my stories.  
**


End file.
